Falling
by samyy
Summary: O que a gente não muda por vontade própria, o tempo muda a força. Não existe destino, nem carma, nem predestinação...O que existe são atitudes e decisões que devem ser tomadas sem titubear. E/O
1. Chapter 1

**Manhattan**

 **12 de março de 2015**

Já fazia um ano desde a última vez que Olivia havia visto Elliot, alegando precisar de um tempo para pensar e se readaptar, ele simplesmente sumiu, deixando Olivia com a pequena Emma, agora com quase 3 anos de idade.

No início foi muito difícil para Olivia, ela não entendia os motivos de Elliot, sentia-se culpada por ter acreditado nele novamente e a história se repetir, mas com a ajuda de todos seus amigos, de Phill, e de Emma que mesmo pequenina já transbordava de amor, ela conseguiu seguir em frente.

O dia estava agitado na squad, Amanda, Nick, Fin e Olivia, todos completamente envolvidos em um caso de prostituição infantil.

"Quase vinte anos trabalhando aqui e eu não me acostumo, ainda me surpreendo com casos absurdos como este." Fin soltou com uma cara de pesar olhando algumas fotos encontradas na casa de um aliciador.

"Isso nunca vai acontecer, porque o dia que a gente encarar esses casos como algo normal, seremos iguais aos agressores." disse Olivia séria, estava chocada com tamanha violência e com a idade com que essas crianças eram obrigadas a se prostituir.

"Conseguimos um endereço, Mike falou!" Amanda chega ainda ofegante com um papel nas mãos. Foram mais de 20 horas de interrogatório. Mike, um menino de apenas 18 anos, sequestrado há 10 , explorado e atualmente ajudava a aliciar as crianças, depois de horas com o psicólogo e com Rollins, enfim soltou o endereço onde as crianças recém-raptadas ficavam.

"Vamos!" Benson falou sem sequer piscar os olhos.

Todos se prepararam rapidamente, colocaram os coletes, as escutas, chamaram uma força-tarefa e algumas ambulâncias. Em questão de minutos chegaram no endereço.

Antes mesmo da polícia cercar o local, Olivia autorizou a entrada de sua equipe, não podia arriscar a vida de mais crianças.

"NYPD, abram!" Ela gritou, logo fazendo um sinal para Nick chutar a porta.

O cheiro do local era insuportável, a casa estava cheia de crianças completamente sujas, presas à parede por correntes, o chão estava molhado de urina, fezes, comida estragada, vômito.

"Limpo!" Gritou Nick, seguido de Fin e Amanda.

Não havia nenhum adulto na casa.

Olivia estava ajudando os policiais a soltarem as crianças para os paramédicos fazerem os primeiros socorros. Os olhos estavam marejados com a situação desumana em que essas crianças foram largadas. Agora ela enxergava tudo, não só como detetive da Unidade de Vítimas Especiais, mas como mãe também, o que dava outra dimensão para os casos.

Enquanto as crianças eram atendidas e os detetives buscavam alguma prova ou sinal de onde os aliciadores estavam, um carro que passava pela frente da casa em questão, ao ver o tanto de policiais e ambulâncias em frente, arrancou em sinal de fuga.

Nick percebendo a conduta suspeita, entrou no carro, fez um sinal para a viatura ao lado e arrancaram atrás do carro, iniciando uma perseguição.

Foram mais de 30 minutos atrás desses supostos suspeitos em vão, acabaram perdendo-o de vista.

Nick não se aguentava de tanta raiva por ter perdido a chance de pegar um dos caras que haviam feito àquilo às crianças.

Depois do resgate concluído, as crianças encaminhadas a hospitais próximos e o local interditado, a equipe voltou à squad. O clima estava pesado, todos ficaram chocados com a situação presenciada horas antes. Estavam preenchendo seus relatórios em silêncio, nenhum comentário, nenhuma interação.

"Por favor, onde encontro a Sargento Benson?" um homem engravatado entra com um papel na mão solicitando Olivia, que ao ouvir alguém chamando, sai de sua sala.

"Sou eu." Disse Olivia se aproximando do homem.

"Notificação Federal, assina aqui por favor." o homem falou entregando o papel a ela.

Assim que ela assinou o recebimento o homem saiu sem falar nada.

"Filhos da p..." Olivia soltou tentando se controlar.

"O que eles querem agora?" Fin perguntou.

"Solicitaram todas as provas sobre o caso de prostituição infantil, o caso agora é deles!" disse Olivia indignada. Já faziam três semanas que eles estavam nesse caso, e assim que conseguem um avanço os Federais aparecem tomando conta de tudo.

"O que?" Nick levantou perplexo.

"Estão enviando dois agentes responsáveis para buscar tudo." ela completou terminando de ler a notificação.

"Não posso acreditar!" falou Amanda fazendo um sinal para ler o papel.

"Já devíamos estar acostumados com isso, sempre que o caso é grande e a gente termina a parte mais difícil que é a investigação e o resgate, os Federais folgados pegam o caso e agem como se eles tivessem feito todo o trabalho." disse Nick com um sorriso irônico.

"São esses agentes 'folgados' que estão pegando as 'provas' que vocês julgam ter conseguido que estão em uma operação há mais de um ano para acabar com uma rede enorme de tráfico de pessoas." entram dois homens com distintivo do FBI, irritados com o comentário de Nick.

"Olá Liv!" os dois falam juntos, deixando a Sargento sem reação.

* * *

N/A: WELCOME BACK! Bora escrever mais uma fic E/O, bensler ou como quiser denominar? Deixem seus comentários por favor, mesmo que seja por mensagem privada, preciso saber o que estão achando. Aceito ideias também! Vamos interagir geeente!

P.S: Obrigada amor 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Manhattan**

 **12 de março de 2015**

 _"Já devíamos estar acostumados com isso, sempre que o caso é grande e a gente termina a parte mais difícil que é a investigação e o resgate, os Federais folgados pegam o caso e agem como se eles tivessem feito todo o trabalho." disse Nick com um sorriso irônico._

 _"São esses agentes 'folgados' que estão pegando as 'provas' que vocês julgam ter conseguido que estão em uma operação há mais de um ano para acabar com uma rede enorme de tráfico de pessoas." entram dois homens com distintivo do FBI, irritados com o comentário de Nick._

 _"Olá Liv! " os dois falam juntos, deixando a Sargento sem reação._

Fin e Nick ficaram em pé assim que viram de quem se tratava. Não sabiam se sentiam raiva ou se ajudavam Olivia, que estava parada, olhando fixamente para os dois homens a sua frente.

Sem responder nada, ela virou as costas e foi para sua sala.

"Liv..." Elliot falou tentando segui-la, mas foi impedido por Fin e Nick que entraram na sua frente.

"Você não acha que já machucou ela o suficiente? " Fin soltou encarando Elliot nos olhos.

"Você não entende..." Elliot respondeu tentando se explicar.

"Nunca vou entender como você teve coragem de abandonar a Liv e a Emma depois de tudo que vocês passaram juntos... " Fin disse com um olhar de nojo.

"Ele teve que fazer isso!" Porter interviu.

"Porter defendendo Elliot, irônica a vida não?" falou Fin com um sorriso cínico

"Escuta aqui..." Elliot disse irritado se aproximando de Fin em tom ameaçador, sendo logo contido por Dean.

"Temos muito trabalho a ser feito, vamos falar com Olivia!" Dean falou puxando Elliot para a sala da sargento.

Elliot passou entre Nick e Fin encarando, sabia que o que ele fez foi errado, mas não suportava esse tipo de tratamento.

"Liv, precisamos conversar com você." Porter falou batendo na porta.

"Sargento... e a porta está aberta. " Olivia falou corrigindo a forma de tratamento, esperando que os dois entrassem.

Elliot estava emocionado por ver Olivia novamente, mas precisava se controlar o máximo possível, havia feito uma decisão um ano atrás, sabia o impacto que teria sobre ela, então o mínimo que ele podia fazer naquele momento era respeitá-la.

"A que devo a honra de tê-los aqui?" Olivia falou em tom irônico. Apesar de estar aos pedaços por dentro ela não queria demonstrar fraqueza alguma.

"Estamos trabalhando há mais de um ano em um caso de tráfico humano e vocês quase colocaram tudo a perder com a invasão em um dos recintos de troca. " Dean falou sério.

"Em hipótese alguma, nós da Unidade de vítimas especiais, deixaríamos passar um caso de prostituição infantil, invadimos sim e resgatamos todas as crianças que estavam em estado crítico. Não fazíamos ideia da sua investigação, afinal não há comunicação, e mesmo que eu soubesse, não ficaria de braços cruzados diante de tanta violência." Olivia disse ficando em pé, sentindo-se confrontada.

"Eu admiro sua determinação Olivia, continuar trabalhando nessa área mesmo depois de todas as dificuldades que você passou é admirável." Disse Porter sentando em uma das cadeiras em sinal de paz, não queria arrumar briga justamente com Olivia.

Elliot ainda quieto ficou em pé esperando que Olivia senta-se antes, assim que ela o fez, todos se acalmaram.

"Eu entrego todo o material necessário, mas eu quero saber tudo sobre o caso de vocês." Olivia disse séria, precisava entender o que estava acontecendo, ver Elliot e Porter trabalhando juntos era no mínimo estranho, afinal ambos sempre se estranharam.

Dean olhou para Elliot, que assentiu.

"Há cerca de um ano atrás Elliot entrou em contato comigo, passou alguns nomes, pediu como favor que eu pesquisasse. Logo de início, um dos meus investigadores reconheceu um dos nomes, havia sido citado em um caso anterior de prostituição. Conforme aprofundávamos as pesquisas, mais descobríamos crimes cometidos e correlacionados com essa lista de Elliot o que fez com que eu o convidasse para participar da nossa equipe." Porter começou a contar, sendo interrompido por Olivia.

"Por que você não me contou?" Olivia perguntou indignada olhando para Elliot.

"Liv, eu não sabia se ia dar em algo, não queria criar esperanças..." Elliot começou a responder.

"Por que não me convidou para fazer parte da equipe também?!" Olivia interrompeu virando o rosto para Porter. Ouvir o que Elliot tinha a dizer a faria chorar, preferiu cortar antes que ela ficasse mais abalada ainda.

"Você estava com uma bebê pequena Liv, o transtorno que esse caso geraria não seria bom nem para você nem para Emma." Dean respondeu de forma calma, não queria deixar o clima mais pesado ainda.

Olivia olhou com raiva, mas preferiu não falar nada, esperou que ele continuasse a história.

"Continuando... convidei o Elliot para participar da minha equipe, mas para isso ele teria que cortar vínculos com familiares e amigos durante todo o tempo que nossa operação durasse, pois tanto eu, quanto ele, tentaríamos nos infiltrar." Porter seguiu falando, sendo interrompido novamente por Olivia.

"Depois de tudo que passamos, você teve coragem de se infiltrar nesse meio?" - reagiu Olivia perguntando incrédula à Elliot. – "Deixa quieto, continue Porter." Ela se recompôs, cortando qualquer reação de Elliot. Ela não queria ouvir a resposta, não naquele momento.

"O nosso contato era o mínimo possível, só precisaríamos estar dentro para conseguirmos montar a rede." Porter disse tentando amenizar.

"E pelo visto vocês tiveram êxito..." Olivia disse tentando manter a seriedade e a impessoalidade no assunto.

"Sim, conseguimos, mas ontem por conta da ação de vocês tivemos que fugir e para eles não servimos mais, pois fomos vistos por policiais." Dean completou.

"Vocês sabiam daquelas crianças?" questionou Olivia com uma expressão de desprezo.

"Não sabíamos que se tratava de crianças e nem o estado em que eram mantidas. Nos enviaram lá para vigiar, não tínhamos nem chave para entrar. Segundo eles, esse 'lote' era muito valioso." Argumentou Porter sentindo-se desconfortável.

"Entendi." Olivia soltou com um ar de desconfiança. Pelo passado dela, tanto com Porter como com Elliot, a fazia duvidar, não sabia até que ponto poderia confiar nos dois.

"Bom, cumprimos a nossa parte, agora precisamos de todos os arquivos de vocês sobre o caso." Porter disse já levantando, estava com pressa, precisavam aparar as arestas por conta da operação da UVE.

"Amanda já juntou tudo, quando saírem é só pegar." Olivia soltou apontando a porta.

"Foi um prazer revê-la Olivia" Dean falou a cumprimentando com um aperto de mão.

Elliot fez um aceno com a cabeça para Porter na intenção de ficar sozinho com Olivia, sendo logo atendido pelo parceiro que saiu e fechou a porta.

"Não!" Olivia falou indo em direção à porta para abri-la. Não queria conversar com Elliot, não ali, não naquele momento. Estava segurando o choro há muito tempo, não sabia até que ponto conseguiria manter a postura indiferente.

"Você precisa me ouvir Liv, por favor." Elliot pediu entrando na frente dela, a encarando.

* * *

 **N/A:** Obrigada a todas a reviews e pm's. Só não posto no Nyah, pois ainda prefiro aqui, apesar de o público ser menor que lá.

Estão curtindo? Mandem suas opiniões!

Beijos beijos


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** Postei um capítulo dois dias atrás, leia antes desse hahhahhahaha. Não revisei, então me desculpem se houver algum erro de grafia e caso tenha algum erro de continuidade me avisem por favor! Boa leitura! 3

 **Manhattan**

 **12 de março de 2015**

 _"Você precisa me ouvir Liv, por favor" Elliot pediu entrando na frente dela, a encarando_

"Não, eu não preciso. Há mais de um ano atrás você tomou uma decisão, nada que você fale agora mudará isso. " Olivia disse séria, a mistura de raiva e mágoa que sentia de Elliot a fazia tremer.

"Liv, por favor, me deixa explicar os motivos pelo qual eu fiz isso, por você e pela nossa Emma" Ele começou a argumentar, tudo isso o machucava demais, sentir a raiva que Olivia transbordava e saber que ele era o motivo disso tudo o destruía por dentro.

Olivia não estava mais aguentando essa conversa, sabia que se começasse a chorar, Elliot a abraçaria, automaticamente ela esqueceria tudo e se renderia à ele.

Reuniu todas as forças que ainda tinha, engoliu o choro, ficou séria e soltou: "Por mim e pela Emma? Você só pode estar brincando comigo. Eu não quero mais ouvir sua voz, por favor saia Stabler"

Elliot a olhou nos olhos, procurava ali sua Liv, procurava um pouco de afeto, um resquício de amor, mas só via raiva. Ficou em silêncio a encarando por alguns minutos antes de dar espaço para que ela abrisse a porta.

"Desculpa Liv" Ele disse em voz baixa, com os olhos marejados, saindo em seguida da sala.

Ao passar por Fin, Nick e Amanda, coçou a barba e tossiu tentando disfarçar os sentimentos. Acenou com a cabeça em despedida e seguiu para fora do prédio.

Assim que Elliot saiu pela porta, Olivia a trancou e soltou tudo que segurou esses minutos. Se apoiou com as costas na parede e chorou como se só isso aliviasse a dor que sentia. Tudo que ela sentiu ao perder Elliot pela segunda vez, ao ouvi-lo dizer um ano atrás que precisava de um tempo para pensar e se readaptar, tudo que ela passou cuidando de Emma, tentando explicar quando a pequena começou a perguntar com as poucas palavras, onde estava o papai.

Fin, preocupado com Olivia, foi até sua sala, mas antes mesmo de bater na porta, percebeu que ela precisava de um tempo sozinha. Conhecia bem sua amiga e sabia que quando ela sentisse confortável para conversar com ele, ela o faria.

Quase uma hora depois, Olivia enfim se recompôs, já de rosto lavado, saiu de sua sala.

"Liv!" falou Nick empolgado por vê-la "bem".

"Amanda, tirou todas as cópias?" ela perguntou séria.

"Estão todas aqui." Rollins respondeu apontando para uma pilha da arquivos em sua mesa.

"O que você pretende fazer Liv?" Fin perguntou preocupado.

"Nós vamos continuar com esse caso." Respondeu Olivia séria.

"Você tem idéia do problema que isso pode trazer?" Amanda perguntou impressionada com a atitude de Olivia de continuar com o caso, mesmo este estando sob a guarda e investigação no FBI.

"Tenho plena ciência de tudo que pode acontecer. Vocês não precisam entrar nessa comigo, é algo que eu decidi fazer, não tenho a intenção de envolver mais ninguém nisso." Ela respondeu de forma calma, tudo que ela não queria era mais danos colaterais. Ela não tinha medo de perder o cargo ou ser processada pelo FBI, queria ir até o fim nesse caso, se antes já tinha motivos para investigar, agora então, havia se tornado questão de honra.

"Eu estou com você Liv, desde o início de nossas carreiras sempre nos apoiamos, não será agora que isso vai mudar." Fin disse ficando em pé em sinal de apoio à sua amiga.

"Eu também estou com você Liv!" Nick disse sério.

"Eu também." Amanda concordou.

"Vocês tem certeza que querem entrar nessa? Isso pode acabar muito mal para todos nós." Olivia perguntou surpresa e um tanto preocupada.

"Liv, somos uma equipe e estamos aqui para isso, não vamos deixar você lutar sozinha." Fin respondeu, sendo rapidamente correspondido por Nick e Amanda.

Olivia concordou com a cabeça, estava emocionada. Antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa seu celular tocou, era Phill.

Ela deu uma distanciada do pessoal pedindo que eles aguardassem. Ao ouvir o que Phill disse Olivia mudou a expressão imediatamente. Fin percebeu e antes mesmo que Olivia desligasse ele foi até ela.

Assim que desligou o celular, percebendo Fin se aproximar ela disse: "Emma está com muita febre. Phill está levando ela ao hospital"

"Vá Liv, nós nos dividimos aqui na investigação, não se preocupe. Assim que tiver notícias nos informe por favor." Disse Fin preocupado com Liv e com sua afilhada.

"Obrigada Fin!" Olivia respondeu já com suas coisas em mãos, saindo correndo.

 **Hospital**

 **12 de março de 2015**

Olivia entrou transtornada pelo saguão do hospital.

"Minha filha está sendo atendida aqui, preciso saber onde ela está agora. " Olivia falou afobada para a atendente no balcão.

"Qual o nome dela senhora?" a atendente perguntou com a voz calma tentando acalmá-la.

"Emma Benson Stabler" Olivia respondeu rapidamente.

"Ela está no quarto 212 A da ala pediátrica, eu acompanho a senhora até lá." Informou a atendente, já seguindo o caminho até o quarto.

"Emma, meu amor, como você está?" Assim que chegou no quarto, Olivia já correu até a pequena, a abraçando e enchendo de perguntas.

"Mamãe!" Emma disse com um sorriso largo no rostinho pálido.

"A febre já está baixando amor, ela vai ficar bem logo." Phill disse dando um ligeiro beijo em Olivia.

"O que o médico disse?" Olivia perguntou olhando para ele.

"Estranhou a febre alta como sintoma único. Pediu exame de sangue e urina, ambos já foram feitos. Passou um medicamento para a febre e pediu a internação para observação enquanto aguardamos os resultados." Phill explicou com calma.

"Você vai trabalhar de novo?" Emma perguntou ao ver Olivia ficar em pé.

"Mamãe vai ficar aqui com você todo o tempo, levantei apenas para colocar uma roupa limpa que o Phill trouxe para eu poder deitar com você nessa cama. Você espera um pouquinho?" Liv respondeu agachando próxima a menina.

"Oba! Espero mommy" falou Emma com os olhinhos brilhando.

Assim que Olivia se trocou, subiu na cama, aconchegando a pequena em seus braços.

"Você está se sentindo melhor filha?" perguntou Olivia acariciando o rostinho da menina.

"Sim mommy. Conta uma história pra mim?" a pequena pediu completamente acomodada no abraço da mãe.

Olivia olhou para Phill que estava encantado com a cena e logo começou a contar uma historinha para a pequena.

* * *

 **N/A: REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hospital**

 **13 de março de 2015**

" _Você está se sentindo melhor filha?" perguntou Olivia acariciando o rostinho da menina._

" _Sim mommy. Conta uma história pra mim?" a pequena pediu completamente acomodada no abraço da mãe._

 _Olivia olhou para Phill que estava encantado com a cena e logo começou a contar uma história para a pequena._

Menos de uma hora depois os três estavam dormindo.

O dia já estava amanhecendo quando o médico entrou no quarto. Olivia rapidamente despertou, desde que fora sequestrada ficava em alerta, o sono era leve, qualquer barulho, por menor que fosse, a fazia acordar.

Phill estava roncando na cadeira e nem percebeu a movimentação.

Olivia desvencilhou Emma de seus braços com cuidado para não a acordar e saiu do quarto para conversar com o médico.

"Bom dia, sou o Dr. Fred responsável por Emma, você deve ser a mãe, certo?" o médico perguntou com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

"Prazer, e sim, sou Olivia, mãe da Emma." Ela respondeu apertando a mão do médico, mas não sorriu como ele, estava muito preocupada para isso.

"Os resultados dos exames da Emma estão todos normais, o que nos leva a acreditar que a febre que ela apresentou na noite anterior, mesmo sendo alta, veio por meios emocionais. Aconteceu algo recentemente que a abalou?" o médico falou calmo, percebendo a preocupação da mulher a sua frente

"Recentemente não. Você tem certeza que está tudo bem com ela? Que não é necessário nenhum outro exame?" Olivia perguntou estranhando.

"Sua filha está fisicamente saudável Sra. Olivia." O médico respondeu de forma educada.

"Ok... obrigada doutor. De qualquer forma vou leva-la ao psicólogo, essa febre me deixou muito preocupada." ela respondeu agradecendo o médico, logo voltando ao quarto.

Ao entrar tanto Phill quanto Emma já estavam acordados.

"Como você está minha princesa?" Olivia perguntou se aproximando da cama onde a pequena estava em pé.

"Bem mamãe! Quero ir pra casa!" ela respondeu de forma engraçada. Era uma criança completamente diferente da noite anterior, estava animada, feliz.

"Então vamos trocar de roupa e ir embora meu amor." Olivia respondeu pegando um vestidinho na mochila de Emma.

"O que o médico disse?" Phill perguntou à Olivia curioso

"Ela está saudável. Não há nada de anormal nos exames." Respondeu Olivia pegando Emma no colo e saindo do quarto.

Durante todo o caminho Emma não parou de falar um minuto sequer. Olivia e Phill riam com a empolgação da pequena e com suas palavras engraçadas.

"Que tal ver se todas as suas bonecas estão bem?" Olivia perguntou colocando a pequena no chão a levando até o quarto.

Imediatamente a pequena se juntou às bonecas, nem percebeu que Olivia havia saído.

"Por que essa expressão preocupada amor?" Phill perguntou colocando as mãos no rosto de Olivia.

"O médico disse que a febre de ontem pode ter um fundo emocional..." ela respondeu com o olhar triste.

"Isso pode acontecer por vários motivos Liv, não se culpe por algo assim. Você é uma mãe exemplar." Ele respondeu a olhando nos olhos, a conhecia bem, sabia que ela estava se culpando e não queria que ela carregasse tudo nas costas.

Olivia ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, sustentando o olhar.

"De qualquer forma vou leva-la ao Huang." Soltou ainda pensativa. Sabia que Phill não poderia atende-la pela relação próxima e diária com a Emma.

"Hey, eu te amo." Ele soltou a abraçando. O que ele sentia por ela era tão grande que vê-la daquela forma aflita o deixava assim também.

Ela o abraçou forte, precisava se sentir segura em casa, ele havia a ajudado tanto todo esse tempo. Depois que decidiram ficar juntos isso apenas aumentou, ele sempre estava ali para quando ela precisasse. Além de namorado, era amigo e amava Emma.

"Mommy" O abraço foi interrompido pela pequena puxando a perna de Olivia.

"Oi meu amor." Ela respondeu abaixando para ficar da mesma altura de Emma.

"Fica conigo hoje" a pequena disse errando um pouco as palavras.

"Fico meu amor, é claro. Você sabe como eu amo ficar com você filha!" Olivia respondeu a seguindo até o quarto, sentando no chão próxima aos brinquedos.

"Eu preciso ir para o trabalho, mas antes quero um abraço dessa princesa linda chamada Emma." Phill disse se aproximando, sendo logo correspondido pela pequena que o abraçou.

"Tchau tio Phill" ela disse logo voltando aos seus brinquedos.

"E amor, qualquer coisa me liga." Ele disse abaixando para dar um beijo em Olivia, logo saindo.

"Agora somos só nós duas no castelo, o que a princesa Emma quer fazer hoje?" Olivia falou em tom de brincadeira.

"A princesa quer chocolate e brincar" Emma disse empolgada.

"A rainha Olivia concorda com a princesa Emma, fica declarado hoje como o dia do Chocolate!" respondeu Olivia levantando para pegar chocolate.

A pequena rindo, seguiu a mãe até a cozinha.

Depois de toda brincadeira as duas estavam completamente melecadas de chocolate. Emma estava com um brilho no olhar que Olivia daria tudo para vê-la sempre assim.

Aquele era um dos raros momentos em que Olivia conseguia esquecer de tudo que passou até ali, e apenas sentir a felicidade que transbordava ao ver sua filha feliz.

Algumas horas passadas, já de banho tomado, Olivia arrumava Emma.

"Onde vamos mamãe?" perguntou a pequena sentada na cama, balançando as perninhas.

"Vamos visitar o George." Ela respondeu colocando o dedo na ponta do nariz da pequena.

"Oba, tio George!" Emma soltou animada.

Olivia achou interessante a empolgação de Emma ao saber que iam visitar Huang.

Durante todo o caminho Emma tagarelou suas frases muitas vezes incompreensíveis.

Ao chegarem, Huang mal abriu a porta a pequena já pulou em cima dele.

"Tio George!" ela gritou feliz.

"Como está a menina mais linda do mundo?" ele perguntou a colocando no chão novamente.

"Bem! Hoje é dia do chocolate!" ela respondeu com uma cara sapeca.

"Ah é?" ele perguntou mostrando interesse.

"Sim! A Rainha Olivia falou." Ela disse orgulhosa.

Olivia percebendo o engajamento da filha com Huang disse: "A mamãe vai até a sala enquanto você conversa com o tio George, tudo bem filha?" Ela já havia falado com Huang ao telefone sobre a febre de Emma, ele prontamente se dispôs a falar com a pequena.

Emma apenas concordou com a cabeça acompanhando George até o escritório.

Antes de começar a falar com ela, Huang entregou um papel em branco e deu vários lápis de cor para a pequena.

"Fiquei sabendo que ontem você estava dodói, é verdade?" ele perguntou tentando iniciar uma conversa mais objetiva.

"Sim, estava quente." Ela respondeu colocando a mãozinha na testa.

"Nossa! E por que você ficou assim, você sabe? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" ele perguntou mostrando interesse.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e começou a desenhar.

George continuou com Emma por mais de uma hora, Olivia já estava aflita na sala, vontade de beber algo mais forte só aumentava. Primeiro Elliot volta, depois sua filha fica doente, ela não havia respirado direito desde então, muita coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo.

Foi até a cozinha de Huang, viu que havia um vinho aberto na geladeira. Pegou uma taça, quando ia abrir a garrafa se depara com Emma e George entrando na cozinha.

"Mommy! Olha o desenho que eu fiz." A pequena correu mostrando à mãe o desenho.

Olivia ainda sem graça, se recompôs e abaixou para falar com a filha.

"Que lindo! Quem são as pessoas?" Olivia pegou o desenho orgulhosa da filha.

"Mamãe, papai, eu e o Phill." Ela respondeu com a expressão óbvia.

"Muito lindo filha!" Olivia disse com um sorriso emocionado, não queria transparecer nada à sua filha em relação ao Elliot.

"Emma o que você acha de assistir desenho enquanto eu converso com sua mãe um pouquinho." Huang perguntou já encaminhando a pequena até a sala e ligando a TV.

Assim que acomodaram Emma no sofá, voltaram à cozinha.

"Quer falar sobre isso?" Huang disse apontando para a garrafa de vinho sobre o balcão.

"Desculpe..." Olivia disse sem graça, não tinha o que dizer, sabia bem o que George estava pensando.

"Você viveu isso e sabe que não é a solução." ele disse afastando a garrafa e segurando as mãos da amiga.

"Eu sei..." ela respondeu abaixando a cabeça, os olhos estavam marejados.

"O que te impulsionou?" ele perguntou percebendo que tinha algo a mais incomodando Olivia, além do fato de sua filha estar doente.

"Elliot voltou." ela respondeu o olhando nos olhos.

"Liv..." Huang pode sentir no olhar de Olivia o quanto ela estava confusa, o quanto isso tudo a machucava. Começou a falar, mas foi logo interrompido.

"George eu não quero falar sobre isso agora, me desculpe... preciso focar na Emma, o que você descobriu na conversa de vocês?" ela disse se recompondo, engolindo o choro que insistia em subir e apertar sua garganta.

"Ela se sente sozinha Liv... ela sente que perdeu o pai, sente que você não gosta muito de ficar com ela por isso trabalha tanto. Mas antes de você começar a se culpar, essa é a concepção de uma criança, ela tinha uma família completa, que de repente sumiu, tinha uma mãe por tempo integral que teve que trabalhar. Por menor que ela seja, ela sente bem mais as mudanças que nós adultos." ele explicou com calma, tentando ser o mais objetivo possível.

"Meu Deus..." ao ouvir o que Huang disse Olivia desabou a chorar. Tudo que estava preso em sua garganta saiu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Casa do Huang**

 **13 de março de 2015**

"Ela se sente sozinha Liv... ela sente que perdeu o pai, sente que você não gosta muito de ficar com ela por isso trabalha tanto. Mas antes de você começar a se culpar, essa é a concepção de uma criança, ela tinha uma família completa, que de repente sumiu, tinha uma mãe por tempo integral que teve que trabalhar. Por menor que ela seja, ela sente bem mais as mudanças que nós adultos." ele explicou com calma, tentando ser o mais objetivo possível.

"Meu Deus..." ao ouvir o que Huang disse Olivia desabou a chorar. Tudo que estava preso em sua garganta saiu.

"Liv..." Huang ia começar a falar, mas preferiu abraçar Olivia e esperar ela se acalmar.

"Eu vou dedicar mais tempo à ela... eu posso ser melhor, eu sei que posso..." Olivia disse soluçando, começando a se acalmar.

"Você sabe que está fazendo seu melhor. Você ama sua filha e isso vai mudar. Quanto ao Elliot, que tal uma conversa, pela Emma.." George falou com a voz calma, ainda abraçado com Olivia.

"Não sei se ele merece participar da vida da Emma mais... ele nos deixou, quando ele decidiu nos deixar tinha plena consciência das consequências." Olivia disse ficando séria, se afastando de Huang.

"Mommy, você está chorando?" Emma perguntou entrando na cozinha.

"Não meu amor, entrou uma poeirinha no meu olho. Agora, diga tchau para o George que nós já vamos embora." Olivia respondeu passando a mão na cabeça da pequena.

"Tchau Tio George!" Emma se despediu dando um abraço em Huang que havia se agachado para ficar da mesma altura que ela.

"Até mais princesa Emma. E quanto a Rainha Olivia, pensa no que eu te disse, apenas pense!" falou Huang as acompanhando até a porta.

O caminho para casa foi um pouco mais silencioso. Emma acabou cochilando e Olivia se perdeu em pensamentos.

 **Casa da Olivia**

 **13 de março de 2015**

Ao chegar em casa, colocou um pijama na pequena e a deitou na cama.

"Boa noite minha princesa. Amo você!" Olivia sussurrou dando um beijo suave no topo da cabeça de Emma.

Ligou a luminária de estrelinhas, apagou a luz e saiu.

O calor e o estresse deixavam Olivia inquieta... Foi até a cozinha beber água, mas ao ver uma garrafa de vinho pegou instintivamente.

"Só vou beber um pouco... sou adulta, não sou como minha mãe e beber uma taça não vai me tornar alcoólatra." Pensou se convencendo, pegando uma taça e enchendo. Guardou a garrafa e se dirigiu com a taça para o quarto.

Colocou uma música, o volume não tão alto por conta de Emma. Bebia o vinho enquanto se arrumava para o banho. Já de toalha, finalizou o vinho e foi para o banheiro.

Abriu o chuveiro na água gelada mesmo, e entrou. A sensação do frio na pele quente fez com que Olivia relaxasse, era tudo que ela precisava depois dos dois últimos dias e da noite mal dormida.

Phill chegou em casa decidido a fazer Olivia feliz, na última conversa deles ele a sentiu preocupada, tensa e como namorado e companheiro dela, ele queria mudar isso.

Havia comprado um colar com um pingente de sodalita, que segundo a mulher da loja, essa pedra significava coragem. Ele sabia que Olivia não se ligava muito nisso, mas o colar era lindo e o fato de ter um significado, o atraiu. Queria demonstrar o quanto a amava e admirava.

Ao entrar no quarto, ouviu a música, viu a taça de vinho em cima do criado mudo e logo percebeu que Olivia estava tomando banho. Não pensou duas vezes, tirando a roupa foi para o banheiro.

Ao vê-la no chuveiro, de costas, Phill sem perceber parou e ficou admirando... como Olivia era linda. O sorriso em seu rosto surgiu involuntariamente, ao finalmente sair do transe seguiu até ela e a abraçou por trás a surpreendendo.

"Phill..." ela soltou com um misto de susto e tesão.

"Como está a mulher mais linda do mundo?" ele perguntou a beijando no pescoço.

"Com vontade de beijar a sua boca" ela respondeu com um sorriso malicioso, virando de frente, o beijando em seguida.

As mãos percorriam o corpo um do outro com vontade de mais. Phill a encostou na parede e começou a descer os beijos.

Olivia estava muito excitada, mas precisava de um local mais confortável, não queria ter nenhum tipo de flashback, não mais.

"Vamos para a cama" Liv sussurrou no ouvido de Phill que não esperou ela repetir. Fechou o chuveiro, a pegou no colo e foi caminhando até a cama, onde a deitou e logo voltou a beijá-la.

Só separaram o beijo quando o ar se fez necessário. Phill a olhou nos olhos, o fogo, a excitação de ambos era evidente. Ele apenas sorriu, encobrindo em seguida o seio esquerdo dela com a boca, fazendo Olivia gemer.

Conforme ele movimentava a língua, Olivia agarrava seus braços mostrando como estava excitada.

Afastando um pouco a cabeça, olhou os seios de Olivia já rígidos de tesão, isso o fez ficar mais enlouquecido ainda.

Começou descer os beijos pela barriga, chegando enfim ao centro de Olivia, que abriu as pernas involuntariamente.

Phill queria prolongar o máximo possível o prazer dela, deu um beijo de leve antes de começar a estimulá-la o que a fez tremer de prazer.

Olivia rebolava o quadril em resposta aos movimentos de Phill. Ambos gemiam de tesão, a vontade de tê-lo por inteiro só aumentava.

"Phill... eu... preciso..." Olivia tentou falar entre os gemidos, não obtendo êxito.

Ele estava determinado a não parar enquanto ela não gozasse.

Olivia já estava quase chegando no ápice quando foram interrompidos pela campainha.

"Ignora" Phill sussurrou continuando.

A campainha insistiu, junto com batidas na porta.

Olivia sentou imediatamente. Estava assustada.

Ainda xingando, Phill levantou, vestiu o roupão, sendo seguido por Olivia. que já estava com a arma na mão.

"Olivia!" insistiu o homem na porta, tocando a campainha sem parar.

"Mamãe!" Emma apareceu no corredor assustada.

"Phill cuida da Emma." Olivia mandou séria, seguindo em direção à porta.

"Olivia!" gritou mais uma vez o homem sendo surpreendido pela porta abrindo.

"Elliot, o que você pensa que está fazendo?" Olivia falou com ódio no olhar.

* * *

 **N/A: Não me matemmm!**

 **Reviews please! *-***


	6. Chapter 6

**Casa da Olivia**

 **14 de março**

 _"Phill cuida da Emma." Olivia mandou séria, seguindo em direção à porta._

 _"Olivia!" gritou mais uma vez o homem sendo surpreendido pela porta abrindo._

 _"Elliot, o que você pensa que está fazendo?" Olivia falou com ódio no olhar._

"Liv, precisamos..." ele começou a falar, parando logo que percebeu as bochechas vermelhas de Olivia, a respiração ofegante. "Interrompi alguma coisa? Quem está ai?" ele perguntou irritado, querendo entrar.

"Você surge depois de um ano e acha que tem o direito de saber da minha vida?" ela respondeu de forma grosseira, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Sobre sua vida de fato eu não tenho direito nenhum, mas sobre minha filha tenho todo direito, e eu quero saber quem convive com vocês." ele disse mantendo a postura rígida.

"Você ainda a considera sua filha? Porque por todo esse tempo, você não fez uma ligação sequer para saber dela." Olivia respondeu à altura o encarando.

"Você não sabe o que está falando!" soltou Elliot nervoso com a insinuação de Olivia.

"Então me esclareça!" falou Olivia séria, já começando a tremer de raiva.

"Eu não deixei de ter notícias de vocês nem por um segundo..." Elliot abaixou a guarda e enfim começou a falar mais calmo. A distância o havia machucado muito também e mesmo que ele tentasse, sempre que tocava no assunto sua voz embargava.

"O que está acontecendo?" Phill abriu a porta estranhando a gritaria e o fato de Olivia ter fechado a porta ficando para fora.

"Filho da puta!" Elliot reagiu de forma inesperada indo pra cima de Phill.

"Elliot para!" Olivia tentou conter o homem em vão, o soco foi certeiro no rosto de Phill.

"Você só esperou eu sair pra ir pra cima da Olivia, canalha!" Elliot estava cego de raiva.

"Parem!" Olivia se colocou entre os dois, estava tremendo, mas firme.

Ao perceber que Olivia, mesmo com as mãos para baixo, estava com uma arma, Elliot parou e deu um passou para trás.

"Phill, eu quero conversar com ele a sós..." pediu Olivia olhando séria para ele que deu mais uma encarada em Elliot e entrou. "E quanto a você Elliot, ridículo o que você fez, perdeu completamente a noção, vir até aqui, me desrespeitar, bater no Phil... eu não reconheço mais você e se tem uma coisa que eu quero para Emma é distância de toda essa violência." completou Olivia com o tom mais baixo, um olhar de indignação profundo, ainda segurava a arma, mas estava com os braços cruzados.

"Eu me descontrolei, desculpa. Quanto a Emma, você não pode me proibir de vê-la, precisamos conversar sério sobre isso, não hoje, não agora, mas em breve... o motivo pelo qual eu vim até sua casa não foi esse... sobre o caso que conversamos ontem, surgiu uma pista e eu e o Porter vamos para Londres amanhã... na verdade eu não devia nem estar aqui falando com você, minha intenção era conversar e partir em paz contigo, mas isso parece impossível. Me desculpa por tudo Olivia. Adeus." Elliot disse realmente desapontado consigo mesmo, afinal como sempre ele não controlou sua raiva.

Olivia permaneceu parada, em silêncio apenas observando o homem antes a sua frente, agora entrando no carro.

Conforme o carro se distanciava algumas lágrimas quentes desceram pelo rosto gelado de Olivia que as limpou rapidamente.

"Não vou chorar dessa vez." ela disse pra si mesmo se recompondo.

Ao entrar em casa deu de cara com Phill que não estava nem um pouco contente.

"Você precisa colocar um gelo no olho." Olivia disse de forma delicada se dirigindo até a cozinha.

"Você sabia?" ele perguntou indo atrás dela.

"Não deu tempo de te contar... Emma no hospital ontem e hoje..." ela respondeu evitando contato visual.

"Liv." Phill tocou devagar no braço de Olivia a fazendo encará-lo. Não foi necessário palavras para descrever a decepção no rosto dele que apenas suspirou com o olhar baixo e saiu.

"Vamos conversar, por favor!" Olivia pediu tentando alcançá-lo.

"Preciso de um pouco de ar Liv." ele disse não querendo ser grosseiro, saindo em seguida.

"Dois homens fugindo de mim em uma única noite, essa é minha vida voltando ao normal." Olivia disse com um sorriso fraco em tom irônico e nostálgico, indo até o quarto de Emma.

A pequena ainda estava acordada, mas assim que viu Olivia fechou os olhos na intenção de fingir que estava dormindo.

"Será que a princesa Emma tem espaço pra Rainha Olivia em sua cama?!" perguntou Olivia tentando se aproximar.

Emma não respondeu, apenas se afastou um pouco dando espaço pra sua mãe, que logo deitou, aconchegando a pequena em seu colo.

"Filha, desde o dia em que soube que você crescia dentro de mim que meu amor por você só tem feito crescer e crescer. Quando você nasceu eu renasci junto, minha vida ganhou um novo sentido, quando você me olhou com esses olhos lindos e sorriu eu soube naquele momento que seria capaz de tudo para ver você feliz. Sei que você ainda é pequena para entender certas coisas, mas uma eu sei que não precisa nem de explicação, é meu amor por você. Eu te amo filha, tudo que a mamãe faz é pensando em você, para ver você bem, feliz e acima de tudo segura. Promete que nunca vai se esquecer disso? Que sempre que algo fizer seu coraçãozinho ficar apertado você vai lembrar do quanto a mamãe te ama, promete?" Olivia falou acariciando o rosto de Emma, estava emocionada e ver a atenção com a qual era ouvida a fazia tremer por dentro de tanto amor.

"Prometo mamãe." Emma respondeu com os olhinhos brilhando, esquecendo completamente o motivo que a estava chateando minutos antes.

"Eu te amo tanto!" disse Olivia com o olhar cheio de ternura.

"Também te amo mãe, não precisa chorar." respondeu Emma limpando as lágrimas que insistiam em cair pelo rosto de Olivia.

"A mamãe vai precisar fazer uma viagem e nesse tempo você vai tirar férias com o vovô Cragen, tudo bem?!" contou com a voz calma, tentando não assustar Emma.

"Quanto tempo mãe?" a pequena perguntou já com beicinho e os olhos marejados.

"Uma semana meu amor, vai passar rapidinho prometo. Vou ligar todos os dias para contar uma história até você dormir, tudo bem?" Olivia respondeu beijando o topo da cabeça de sua filha.

Emma deixando cair umas lágrimas concordou com a cabeça.

"Quer dormir com a mamãe hoje?" Olivia perguntou admirada pela maturidade de sua filha, tão pequena, mas tão forte e compreensiva.

"Sim!" Emma respondeu finalmente com um sorriso.

Olivia a pegou no colo, a levando até sua cama.

"Vou preparar um chocolate quente para nós, já volto!" Olivia disse fazendo cócegas em Emma, pegando o celular e saindo.

Ao chegar na cozinha, com o celular já no ouvido, começou a preparar o chocolate quente, enquanto não era atendida.

"Liv? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Fin perguntou assustado com a ligação naquele horário.

"Aconteceu. Nós vamos para Londres amanhã." ela respondeu séria.

* * *

 **N/A** : EU PRECISO SABER SE ESTÃO GOSTANDOOO! Reviews =D


End file.
